Sunset Fading (fanfiction)
a fanfic by Moonwatcher908 Summary During the second year since Jade Mountain Academy was founded, a NightWing/SkyWing hybrid named Sunset is chosen by Queen Glory to attend the now legendary school. But Sunset soon realizes that Jade Mountain is in danger once more. A young animus is using her magic to take away the powers of the other gifted dragons at Jade Mountain; signs of strange unknown tribes have been turning up in scrolls; and a hurricane full of electricity makes landfall on the coast of the southern Sand Kingdom. Can Sunset and her winglet put a stop to these strange and dangerous events before any more damage is done? Read to find out! WoF Fanfic Series! 1. Sunset Fading (Sunset (Moon)) 2. Jaguar Hunting (Jaguar) 3. Elevating Updraft (Updraft) 4. Legends of Fire (Rusty) 5. Savior of Dragons (Plateau) OR Legion of Ice (Permafrost) Notice Only edit If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes unless I give you permission to critique this fanfic. Some scenes are a little violent, but not mature. If you don't like blood and gore, I recommend that you don't ''read this. Dedication For my aunt who is battling cancer, and who also introduced me to Wings of Fire; may she always be safe and happy! Credit Credit to these real cool people who made WoF possible: Amanda Maciel, Angelo Rinaldi, Barry Deutsch, Bea Reiter, Joy Ang, Maarta Laiho, Max Meinzold, Mike Holmes, Mike Schley, Phil Falco, Shannon McManus, Tui T. Sutherland, and Scholastic Press. Map of Pyrrhia (lol I feel so stupid not knowing who made the tribe maps for the WoF Fanon Wiki. But anyway, credit to them.) Map of Pantala A GUIDE TO THE DRAGONS OF PYRRHIA AND PANTALA; UPDATED AND EDITED BY STARFLIGHT OF THE NIGHTWINGS AND CRICKET OF THE HIVEWINGS All non-canon tribes are used with permission. MudWings '''Description:' thick armored brown scales, sometimes with amber and gold underscales; large, flat heads with nostrils on top of the snout Abilities: '''can breathe fire (if warm enough), hold their breath for up to an hour, blend into large mud puddles; usually very strong '''Continent: '''Pyrrhia '''Location: '''near Diamond Spray River and Diamond Spray Delta; by ocean; swampy kingdom '''Diet: '''livestock (cows), fruit, swamp animals; diet is widely varied '''Queen: '''Queen Moorhen '''Alliances: '''Princess Burn; SkyWings; formerly Princess Blister and the SeaWings (during the Great War) '''Naming: Known animus dragons: 'none '''Students at Jade Mountain: '''Umber, Rusty, Sepia, Marsh, Nest, Bayou MudWingBase-0.png|'MudWing by Joy Ang SandWings Description: 'pale gold or white scales the color of desert sand; poisonous barbed tail; forked black toungues '''Abilities: '''can survive a long time without water, poison enemies with the tips of their tails like scorpions, bury themselves for camouflage in the desert sand, breathe fire '''Continent: '''Pyrrhia '''Location: '''Desert in the west of Pyrrhia '''Diet: '''insects, livestock (camels), birds, rats, lizards, camel milk '''Queen: '''since the end of the War of SandWing Succession, Queen Thorn '''Alliances: Blister '- NightWings and SeaWings (formerly the MudWings); 'Burn '- SkyWings and MudWings; 'Blaze '- IceWings and most of the SandWings '''Naming: Known animus dragons: 'Jerboa II '''Students at Jade Mountain: '''Qibli, Plateau, Ostrich, Pronghorn, Arid, Drought ' SandWingBase-0.png|'''SandWing by Joy Ang ' SkyWings '''Description: '''red-gold or orange scales; enormous wings '''Abilities: '''powerful fighters and fliers, can breathe fire '''Continent: '''Pyrrhia '''Location: '''the northeast part of the continent; mountain region in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains; once held oceanside colonies bordering the Sea Kingdom, although it is unknown if they still possess these '''Diet: '''birds of prey; mountain animals; occasionally seafood; scavengers; also shown to grow crops such as wheat '''Queen: '''Queen Ruby '''Alliances: '''Princess Burn; MudWings (during the Great War) '''Naming:' Known animus dragons: 'none '''Students at Jade Mountain: '''Peril, Updraft, Thrush, Peregrine, Garnet, Cliff Skywing hee hoo.png|'SkyWing by Joy Ang SeaWings Description: blue or green or aquamarine scales; webs between their claws, gills on their necks; glow-in-the-dark stripes on their tails/snouts/underbellies Abilities: '''can breathe underwater, see in the dark, create huge waves with one splash of their powerful tails; excellent swimmers '''Continent: '''Pyrrhia '''Location: '''The Bay of a Thousand Scales; eastern Pyrrhian coastline; the ocean '''Diet: '''seafood such as fish, squid, and eel; seabirds, underwater flora '''Queen: '''Queen Coral '''Alliances: '''Princess Blister and the NightWings; formerly the MudWings (during the Great War) '''Naming: Known animus dragons: 'Prince Turtle and his younger sister, Princess Anemone '''Students at Jade Mountain: '''Turtle, Pike, Anemone, Snail, Barracuda, Auklet SeaWingBase-1.png|'SeaWing by Joy Ang RainWings Description: '''scales constantly shift colors, usually bright like birds of paradise; prehensile tails '''Abilities: can camouflage their scales to blend into their surroundings; shoot a deadly venom from their fangs Continent: '''Pyrrhia '''Location: Diet: Queen: '''Queen Glory '''Alliances: Naming: Known animus dragons: 'none '''Students at Jade Mountain: '''Kinkajou, Tamarin, Boto, Coconut, Siamang, Jaguar ' GloryTheRainwing.png|'''RainWing by Joy Ang ' IceWings '''Description: '''silvery scales like the moon or pale blue like ice; ridged claws to help grip the ice; forked blue tongues; tails narrow to a whip-thin end '''Abilities:' can withstand subzero temperatures and bright light, can exhale a deadly frostbreath Continent: '''Pyrrhia '''Location: Diet: Queen: '''Queen Snowfall '''Alliances: Naming: Known animus dragons: 'none '''Students at Jade Mountain: '''Lynx, Iceberg, Rudolph, Alba, Ermine, Permafrost ' IcewingLineart-JoyAng.png|'''IceWing by Joy Ang ' NightWings '''Description: '''purplish-black scales and scattered silver scales on the underside of their wings, like a night sky full of stars; forked black tongues '''Abilities: '''can breathe fire, disappear into dark shadows; some hatch with the power to read minds or see the future (or, very rarely, both) '''Continent: '''Pyrrhia '''Location:' Diet: Queen: Queen Glory (see recent scrolls on the NightWing Exodus and the RainWing Royal Challenge) Alliances: Naming: Known animus dragons: 'Stonemover (IceWing lineage) '''Students at Jade Mountain: '''Moonwatcher, Sunset, Fearless, Mindreader, Mightyclaws, Peacemaker ' NightWingBase.png|'''NightWing by Joy Ang ' HiveWings '''Description: '''red, yellow, and/or orange, but always mixed with some black scales; four wings '''Abilities:' vary from dragon to dragon; examples include deadly stingers that can extend from their wrists to stab their enemies; venom in their teeth or claws; a paralyzing toxin that can immobilize their prey; or boiling acid sprayed from a stinger on their tails Continent: '''Pantala '''Location: Diet: Queen: '''Queen Wasp '''Alliances: Naming: Known animus dragons: 'none '''Students at Jade Mountain: '''Cricket ' HiveWingBase-0.png|'''HiveWing by Joy Ang ' SilkWings '''Description: '''SilkWing dragonets are born wingless, but go through a metamorphosis at age six, when they develop for huge wings and silk-spinning abilities; as beautiful and gentle as butterflies, with scales any color under the sun, except black '''Abilities: '''can spin silk from glands on their wrists to create webs or other woven articles; can detect vibrations with their antennae to assess threats '''Continent: '''Pantala '''Location:' Diet: Queen: '''Queen Wasp (the last SilkWing queen, before the Tree Wars, was Queen Monarch) '''Alliances: Naming: Known animus dragons: 'none '''Students at Jade Mountain: '''Luna, Io, Blue, Swordtail ' SilkWingBase.png|'''SilkWing by Joy Ang ' LeafWings '''Description: '''thought to have been wiped out during the Tree Wars with the HiveWings; this tribe has green and brown scales and wings shaped like leaves; divided into two groups, PoisonWings and SapWings '''Abilities: '''can absorb energy from sunlight and are accomplished gardeners; some have the ability to speak to and have an unusual control over plants '''Continent: '''Pantala '''Location:' Diet: Queen: '''Queen Hazel (SapWings; although it is unknown if Queen Sequoia is still alive); Commander Belladonna (PoisonWings) '''Alliances: Naming: Known animus dragons: 'none '''Students at Jade Mountain: '''Sundew ' LeafWingBase.png|'''LeafWing by Joy Ang ' BeetleWings '''Description:' Abilities: Continent: Location: Diet: Queen: Alliances: Naming: Known animus dragons: Students at Jade Mountain: no ref available at this time AviWings Description: '''different "groups"; tail darts; light bones; big wings; feathers '''Abilities: tail darts; fast flyers; can mimic bird calls and voices Continent: '''Pyrrhia '''Location: between mountainous dessert and rainforest Diet: seeds, small game, occasional large game, berries, fruit Queen: '''Queen Arch '''Alliances: '''neutral '''Naming: Known animus dragons: 'none '''Students at Jade Mountain: '''none Avibase.png|'AviWing by Resa the Stormtrooper|link=User:Resa the Stormtrooper DeathWings Description: '''dark scales; semi-transparent bodies; enamel exocranium ("mask"); forked black tongues '''Abilities: thin scales; breathe poison gas vapor Continent: Pyrrhia Location: small group of islands at the tip of the SkyWing Kingdom Diet: fish, birds, rabbits, rodents, foxes, livestock, grown plants Lady: Tawny Owl Alliances: neutral Naming: Known animus dragons: '''none '''Students at Jade Mountain: Deathwish DeathWingBase.png|'DeathWing by Resa the Stormtrooper'|link=User:Resa the Stormtrooper DriftWings Description: 'cool or gray/brown scales; black sails and tail "teardrops"; royalty has black facial markings '''Abilities: '''can breathe fire if warm enough; heightened sense of hearing; can tuck into a ball; thick, protective scales '''Continent: '''Pyrrhia '''Location: '''below the Mud Kingdom; near the start of the Bay of a Thousand Scales '''Diet: '''omnivorous diet, mostly small mammals, fish, and citrus fruits '''Queen: 'Queen Graceweaver 'Governor: 'Governor Rainspinner '''Alliances: '''RainWings, MudWings, TempestWings '''Naming: Known animus dragons: 'none '''Students at Jade Mountain: '''none DriftWing New.png|'DriftWing by Resa the Stormtrooper|link=User:Resa the Stormtrooper LightWings Description: 'pastel or saturated colors; mirror spots on wings; crowns, long forked tongues '''Abilities: '''tolerant to pain; flash their wings and reflect light '''Continent: '''Pyrrhia '''Location: '''under Ice and over Night and Sand '''Diet: '''diverse; meats and fruit '''Representatives: '''Masala; Lalonde; Brockwood '''Alliances: '''SandWings '''Naming: '''no specific naming system '''Known animus dragons: '''none '''Students at Jade Mountain: '''none ' Lightwing base.png|'''LightWing by Marble-y cake|link=User:Marble-y cake ' MistWings '''Description: '''flexible gray to blue-gray scales with occasional purple tint '''Abilities: '''numbing breath mist + good climbers '''Continent: '''Pyrrhia '''Location: '''southeastern "wing", by SkyWings '''Diet: '''mostly small game, plants in forested regions, seafood '''Queen: '''Queen Rhinae '''Alliances: '''SkyWings, TempestWings '''Naming:' Known animus dragons: 'none '''Students at Jade Mountain: '''none ' MistWingBase.png|'''MistWing by Resa the Stormtrooper|link=User:Resa the Stormtrooper ' TempestWings '''Description: '''dark colored scales, bright "transitional" scales, stripes on wings '''Abilities:' excellent senses, charging, storm sense, occasional Spark Continent: 'Pyrrhia '''Location: '''The northern tip of the continent, the "wingtip", bordering SkyWings and DeathWings '''Diet: '''exclusively meat, typically large game and seafood '''Queen: 'Queen Mercury '''Alliances: '''SkyWings, MistWings '''Naming: Known animus dragons: 'Suspended Quartz '''Students at Jade Mountain: '''none TempestWingBase.png|'TempestWing by Resa the Stormtrooper|link=User:Resa the Stormtrooper Clockwork Dragons Clockwork Dragons belong to Sabotage. Description: '''clockworks are usually made of metal, but may sometimes be made of plastic or other materials; can be made to look and act like a dragon from any tribe, including hybrids; have springs of various lengths that must be rewound before they collapse and become unaware of their surroundings; usually have no special abilities '''Abilities: '''usually have no special abilities; '''CAN NOT '''rewind their own springs '''Continent: '''can be found on both Pyrrhia and Pantala '''Location: '''can be found anywhere across Pyrrhia and Pantala '''Diet: Queen: '''no specific queen '''Alliances: Naming: Known animus dragons: Students at Jade Mountain: 'none 5a0ba05a-d6d2-4231-9e0a-8fe0941b3371.png|'Clockwork Dragon by Moonwatcher908|link=User:Moonwatcher908 WINGLETS WELCOME TO JADE MOUNTAIN ACADEMY! At this school, you will be learning side by side with dragons from all the other tribes, so we wanted to give you some basic information that may be useful as you get to know each one another. You have been assigned to a winglet with seven other dragons; the winglet groups are listed below. Thank you for being part of this school. You are the hope of Pyrrhia and Pantala's future. You are the dragons who can bring lasting peace to this world. WE WISH YOU ALL THE POWER OF WINGS OF FIRE! JADE WINGLET IceWing: Lynx MudWing: Umber NightWing: Moonwatcher RainWing: Kinkajou SandWing: Qibli SeaWing: Turtle SkyWing: Peril Pantalan: Luna GOLD WINGLET IceWing: Iceberg MudWing: Rusty NightWing: Sunset (Moon) RainWing: Tamarin SandWing: Plateau SeaWing: Pike SkyWing: Updraft Pantalan: Io SILVER WINGLET IceWing: Rudolph MudWing: Sepia NightWing: Fearless RainWing: Boto SandWing: Ostrich SeaWing: Anemone SkyWing: Thrush Pantalan: Sundew COPPER WINGLET IceWing: Alba MudWing: Marsh NightWing: Mindreader RainWing: Coconut SandWing: Pronghorn SeaWing: Snail SkyWing: Peregrine Pantalan: Blue QUARTZ WINGLET IceWing: Ermine MudWing: Nest NightWing: Mightyclaws RainWing: Siamang SandWing: Arid SeaWing: Barracuda SkyWing: Garnet Pantalan: Swordtail EMERALD WINGLET IceWing: Permafrost MudWing: Bayou NightWing: Peacemaker RainWing: Jaguar SandWing: Drought SeaWing: Auklet SkyWing: Cliff Pantalan: Cricket ~THE WINGS OF RAIN PROPHECY~ Two years at the mountain so high; Fire talons and the Wings of Sky. Young feline that brings the pain, Dragonets fear the Wings of Rain; Gifted by the one who was lost, All for one great but terrible cost. Dragons gather from other lands, All right here in the Kingdom of Sand. Dragons of metal dance in the rain, All for their own causing of pain. The power of venom, fire, and thunder, Venom wins, no wonder. Unknown tribes will regain power, Even during the darkest hour. As a Sunset fades; And the sky in a hurricane; Dragons from the heat and the cold and the mud Will stop the spreading of blood. Prolouge--Twelve Years Ago Battlewinner knew her dragons were suffering. She didn't want them living in pain. So, here she was flying over the continent with these gnats. Among the NightWings with her were Obsidian, Fortuneteller, and Shadowburst. The four of them had barely escaped Queen Scarlet's palace before being captured to fight in Scarlet's arena. They already knew that several search parties were out looking for them. "Hurry up," said Battlewinner. She was tired of those three slowing her down. "We'll be caught if you dodo birds don't hurry up!" They flew for what felt like weeks because they were so tired. "Can we eat something already," complained Fortuneteller. "We just ate half an hour ago!" shouted Battlewinner, paranoid, "NO!" So they continued to fly on, over the Sky Kingdom. The sun was starting to set and the ominous blue started to settle over the horizon by the time they stopped to eat again. "It's been an eternity!" shouted Fortuneteller. "Shut up," said Obsidian "I agree," said Battlewinner. Then, after dinner, the four went to sleep. The next morning, they all took off again into the pink skies. So annoying, thought Battlewinner. They were flying for about two hours when Shadowburst stopped and hovered in midair. "Why'd you stop?" asked Obsidian "Flap. Flap- wings. Scarlet?!" responded Shadowburst. Oh, is this Shadowburst a newborn Dragonet again? Geez. "Keep flying," she said. "Idiot," she mumbled under her breath. They kept flying for a little while, had lunch, and then took off again. Now they all decided to go to the Ice Kingdom first to try to get a home. When all of a sudden, a SkyWing, she was about thirteen years old, leaped out of a tree, flew to them lightning fast, and tackled Shadowburst as they both plummeted to the ground. "ATTACK!" Battlewinner screamed. The black dragons glided down toward their friend- and the enemy. Obsidian shot a blast of flame at the SkyWing. She bounced up, but not letting Shadowburst go, and scratched Obsidian's underbelly. Obsidian screamed and lost some altitude. Fortuneteller and Battlewinner went full on with their spears and stabbed the SkyWing. "AHHHH!" the SkyWing screamed. They missed her heart, but she would still bleed badly. The SkyWing took the one necklace off her neck and made cuffs for Shadowburst. He tried to get out of them, but the chain was surprisingly strong and wouldn't break. The SkyWing shot a blast of flame at the three NightWings and yelled "Be gone with you!" The Night dragons didn't want to risk being cooked alive and headed north towards the Ice Kingdom. Battlewinner wasn't sure, but she thought the SkyWing had mumbled "Perfect" under her breath when they left. PART ONE--NEW BEGINNINGS Chapter One Sunset never thought Queen Glory liked her that much. Sunset thought about her being captured by SkyWings and NightWings. That must have been awful, she thought. Like, hi. We captured you. One day, Sunset and Shadowburst were summoned by Queen Glory. "Sunset, I'd like you to go to Jade Mountain Academy," she said. Later, Sunset told her sister Scorch the news. "SCORCH! I'm going to JADE MOUNTAIN!!!" Sunset screamed. "That's just wonderful," Scorch responded sarcastically. And now here she was, flying from the rainforest all the way to this giant towering rock, as Scorch would call it. "Be good!" said Shadowburst. "I will!" said Sunset. "She won't," whispered Scorch to Shadowburst. Sunset flapped her wings excitedly towards Jade Mountain. I can't ''wait ''to meet everybody, she thought. Dragons with scales from the prettiest pinks all the way to mystic blues flew to the mountain, awaiting new friends like her. Jade Mountain, here I come. Chapter Two Sunset found herself unnecessarily wandering through the winding corridors of Jade Mountain. '' Go where you’re supposed to go, feet! '' she thought ferociously. '' Third door to the left! Not hard!'' Sunset eventually found herself in her sleep room. She could see through the window it was starting to get dark out. She also saw two other female dragons in the cavern. An IceWing and a SkyWing. ”Hi,” she said. ”Hi!” responded both the IceWing and the SkyWing at the same time. ”I‘m Permafrost,” said the IceWing. ”And I’m Updraft,” said the SkyWing. “What’s your name?” ”Sunset,” she said a little quietly. “Sunset, that fits you,” said Permafrost. Sunset sat down and looked around the room. Permafrost and Updraft sat on a ledge on either side of her. Right in the middle was a little pile of wet leaves and Cattail Reeds. She remembered the first four years of her life growing up in the Mud Kingdom. This made Sunset a little sad as she remembered how herself and Scorch waited three days for their mother Bonfire to return from the Kingdom of the Sea. She never did. ”Why the long face?” asked Updraft. ”Nothing,” Sunset responded. “Something‘s obviously wrong,” said Permafrost. “You can tell us.” So, Sunset told the two of them her sad backstory. When she finished, both Permafrost and Updraft had shocked but comforting looks on their faces. ”You know, I lost my father Wintertide last year from the plague,” said Permafrost uneasily. ”Oh, I’m sorry,” said Sunset. ”Don’t be,” responded Permafrost in a cold voice. “I only saw him probably three times in my life. He was an outcast. All because one stupid thing he did when he was young.” ”Let’s just go to bed,” said Updraft. Updraft and Permafrost went to sleep, but Sunset couldn’t fall asleep. So, she grabbed a scroll from the scroll rack and read in the dim light of the room. '' Where’s this light coming from, she thought.'' Sunset looked up and saw about thirteen yellow and green glass globes with a candle inside. These teachers sure do have weird tastes. But interesting. Sunset read the scroll, titled SANDWING ROYAL LINAGE. She got to the part about Queen Sahara when she started to feel drowsy. Read on, she thought. Sunset passed out by the time she got to Queen Pyramid. So then, after passing out, Sunset found herself in a dreamless sleep, engulfed by darkness, not knowing what was to come. Chapter Three Sunset woke up to find herself in a forest. Telling by the squelch of the leaves and how tall the trees were, she was in the rainforest. Sunset looked around. No, this rainforest wasn’t the Rainforest Kingdom. There were flytraps big enough to swallow a dragon. Unfamiliar plants grew everywhere. She walked through the underbrush. Later, she found herself at an endless ocean. Shimmering navy all the way around the world. Sunset saw the heads of two SewWings pop out of the water. Then, she smelled smoke. She flew to the sky and joined a flock of unfamiliar dragons any color of the rainbow, but not RainWings. These dragons had huge butterfly wings. Sunset then found herself underwater, grasping a jagged rock. Her back left talon hurt. The pain spread, and she was gasping for air, and then, she woke up. It was Morning. Today she was going to find out what winglet she was in! Sunset, Updraft, and Permafrost walked to The Great Hall as two male IceWings passed them by. One of them had spikes too short for an IceWing, and had a pink hue to his scales. I know he's a hybrid, but with what, RainWing? Sunset couldn't think why he'd have pink scales other than being part RainWing. A young RainWing, no more than five, struck the gong once. That must be Kinkajou, ''she thought. The trio walked into The Great Hall excited for what was to come. As the three of them walked in, Sunset saw the same two IceWings from before. She looked around more to see a MudWing and a SandWing both as close as they could get to the elevated rock as they could. There was a ledge in The Great Hall, which was about three feet high. Sunset assumed the teachers would walk out on there, as she saw there was a small doorway in the stone wall which was big enough for a dragon to fit through. They waited for about fifteen minutes as students filled the cave. All of them that she could tell were anywhere from one to seven years old. The gong finally rung a third time as over forty dragons were in the cave. Kinkajou came running in as the school staff came out of the cave. Tsunami came out first, shoulders high, beaming. She was followed by Sunny, then Clay, Fatespeaker and Starflight, ''Shadowburst? Sunset was a little surprised to see her father up on the ledge. But, he was really smart in just about every subject. Why didn't he tell me, ''she thought vigorously. Then, Tsunami looked at the doorway as though giving a signal to a dragon who wasn't there. ''But what if there is a dragon there? A few seconds later, an all green dragon walked out of the cave. Not a SeaWing, she thought. This dragon had four ''wings. ''Like my dream. Tsunami looked at the crowd, who had mixed reactions. "Dragonets, I'd like you to meet Luna." Chapter Four So many questions were racing through Sunset's head. What is father doing here? What Winglet am I in? Who's Luna? What did my dream last night mean? Is Scorch all right? I wish Bonfire was here. "Quiet down, quiet down," hushed Sunny. "Luna is a SilkWing from the lost continent." "We're going to take in as many Pantalans as we can," said Clay. "And more will be sent to Possibility and Sanctuary." "Dragons like my brother, my boyfriend, and his sister will be taken in," said Luna. "And it's our responsibility that they feel like they're at home," exclaimed Fatespeaker. Sunset got a heartwarming feeling from that speech. Wait, why do I actually feel warmth? ''Sunset looked behind her and saw a firescales who had crammed herself in a small crevice in the wall. She spotted Sunset staring at her and smiled faintly. Sunset waved back. "Now to list off Winglets," Starflight started. "Our Jade Winglet will be: Lynx, Moon, Pheasant, Kinkajou, Qibli, Turtle, Peril, and Luna." The eight of them all looked at each other. "The Gold Winglet will be: Iceberg, Rusty, Sunset, Tamarin, Plateau, Pike, Updraft, and soon to come next week, Io." Starflight continued on for what seemed like forever. "And our new Emerald Winglet: Permafrost, Bayou, Peacemaker, Jaguar, Drought, Auklet, Cliff, and the HiveWing, Cricket." Then the teachers talked about if you have issues come talk to me blah blah, library card, blah blah. But then when when Shadowburst talked she tuned in. "I'm Shadowburst. I'm Sunset's dad. I'll be your math and literature teacher for this year. My classroom is the old history room." Most of the students had sad looks on their faces. "You are dismissed," said Shadowburst. Everybody found their Winglets after being dismissed. Sunset and Updraft walked towards the rest of the Gold Winglet which was chatting. Sunset noticed that Tamarin, The Gold Winglet RainWing had burn marks on her scales. She knew that Tamarin was blind, could these burns have to do with her being blind? Could this have to do with the old history room? Sunset had questions, and she wanted answers. PART TWO--INTERNAL FIRE Chapter Five By the time the Gold Winglet had their first class, they had already gotten to know each other. Tamarin told all of them about her burns, as she knew they were wondering. According to Pike and Tamarin, the two of them were the only original Gold Winglet students left. Pike even got out the old student list from last year. Sunset and Updraft were shocked to find out how they left. The most shocking thing they heard was that Bigtail, a NightWing, had ''died! This made Sunset a little uneasy. Just thinking about dragons dying reminded her of her dead mother. They had packed the last of their scrolls and headed to Shadowburst’s classroom. Sunset saw a sad look on everyone’s face who even passed by the old history classroom. But now she knew why. This was where Carnelian and Bigtail had died and where Tamarin got burned. Shadowburst waved to Sunset. “Hi,” she said. They were having class with the Emerald Winglet, the Winglet just added this year. The Gold Winglet all took a seat at their desks. Sunset noticed Permafrost sitting next to her. Sunset looked around the room and tried to remember everyone’s names. ”Okay, class,” Shadowburst said a little too loudly. Sunset snapped attention. ”Today we will be reading SANDWING ROYAL LINAGE ''and ''TALES OF THE LOST CONTINENT,” '' Shadowburst continued. “Now, for all of you younger dragonets, you all know the alphabet, right?” ”Yes,” they all responded. ”And for Tamarin, Drought the SandWing knows Braille. You two can be reading partners. And for the rest of you, find a reading partner from the other Winglet,” exclaimed Shadowburst. “My name’s Shadowburst, but you can call me Shadow.” Shadowburst then dismissed the two Winglets to read their scrolls. Sunset was reading partners with a RainWing named Jaguar, who was about her age. They started with ''SANDWING ROYAL LINEAGE and switched off reading paragraphs. Sunset remembered some of the SandWing queens such as Sahara, Pyramid, Khamsin, Oasis, Thorn, and Citrine, as she had read the scroll almost all the way through the night before. They eventually got to TALES OF THE LOST CONTINENT, ''which Sunset was very surprised when she read it. It was written by Cricket of the HiveWings. She was coming to Jade Mountain! They read on, reading a word-for-word rewritten version of The Book of Clearsight. Both Sunset and Jaguar had heard of Clearsight and her Futuresight powers, but not much more. As they continued to read, they got to parts about the tribes of Pantala, The Tale of the Hive, The Tree Wars, and about the grand adventure Cricket and her friends had embarked on. When they were done, they both stood wide-eyed, jaws to the floor. This had answered so many of Sunset‘s questions about her dream. ''So he knew, ''Sunset thought, ''about the HiveWings and the LeafWings and the SilkWings. He knew all along. Somehow, Sunset wasn’t surprised. If any Pyrrhian would have known, it would have been her father. All of a sudden, there was an unfamiliar voice at the doorway. Shadow got up from his desk to see who it was. “Oh. Hi Io, Cricket. You’re early.” ”We know,” said Io ”Gold and Emerald Winglets,” Shadowburst said to get the students’ attention. “These are your new clawmates.” Chapter Six The students weren’t as surprised to see the Pantalans this time, but were still surprised. Io was a SilkWing like Luna, but instead was a deep purple, and Cricket was a HiveWing with yellow scales, black splotches, and four wings more like a bee’s. “Cricket, you’ll be in the Emerald Winglet, and Io will be in the Gold Winglet. I need you to read these two scrolls,” said Shadow to Cricket and Io. He handed the scrolls to them so they could read them. ”Oh, I wrote this one!” Cricket said excitedly. “''TALES OF THE LOST CONTINENT.”'' “Of course you did,” said Io sarcastically. Sunset thought about the breath of evil and Queen Wasp. Another evil queen. Just as bad as Scarlet and Battlewinner. ”Okay students. Even if you did finish, those scrolls are still homework.“ The class groaned. Sunset and Jaguar got up. They both grabbed their copies of the scrolls. “Io will go into the sleep room with Sunset, Permafrost, and Updraft, and Cricket will go with Drought, Tamarin, and Anemone,” said Shadow. Later, Sunset and Updraft showed Io where their sleep room was. While they were at history class, the teachers had made a silk cot for Io. Or maybe she made it. Sunset decided that Io made her own cot. Permafrost wasn’t at the sleep room because she hadn’t gotten her library card yet. They put the scrolls away. Then, there was a scream in a distant cave. The sound echoed through the halls. ”Who was that?” asked Io frantically. ”I don’t know!” responded Updraft. WHO WAS THAT? HELP THEM! Shortly after, Peril came limping down the hall. Nobody can hurt Peril. She’s a firescales. It just wasn’t right. Sunset knew Clay wouldn’t have done this. They all poked their heads out of the doorway. Peril seemed to not have the firescales glow to her, as she’d seen another firescales dragon before. Then, Peril‘s scales started to glow again for a quick second. It was an animus, but who? Chapter Seven Peril was rushed to Possibility with Clay. The Winglets tried to figure out who did it, listing all the animus dragons that they could think of, living or dead. "Well, there's been lots of SeaWing animuses," said Pike. "There's Albatross, Fathom, Gulf, Bermuda, Atlantic, Catfish, Turtle, and Anemone." "Well first of all, those animuses were stolen," said Iceberg. " You IceWings say that just to say you're the kings of animus magic. Doesn't work like that. We've all agreed that you stop, " said Pike. "Oh, no. You definitely stole our animuses. Starting with Albatross and ending with Stonemover," replied Iceberg. "We did NOT '' steal your animus dragons," said Pike trying to sound calm. "It was ''those dragons' choices to have dragonets together. Some of those dragons just so happened ''to be ''IceWing animuses. We can't change that now." Iceberg looked shocked and angry and confused and speechless all at the same time. ”C’mon guys, were not getting anything finished,” said Updraft. At this point, everyone in the cave was looking at Iceberg and Pike. ”We need to get to the bottom of this, no matter what it takes. You saw ''what happened to Peril. Now we need to stop whoever’s doing this so they won’t do it to ''other dragons,” said Sunset with much emphasis, “we need to protect our fellow students. . .” Chapter Eight PART THREE--ORANGE SKIES Epilouge Polls Gallery for SF |-| Covers = just YEET some covers in here. Eeb71ab4-c389-4c9d-9c71-ddb0c6609b0b.png|by Moonwatcher908|link=User:Moonwatcher908 IMG 20191104 195814 kindlephoto-74211424.jpg|by Moonwatcher908|link=User:Moonwatcher908 8627AA5C-F661-40ED-AF69-CEFC31170201.jpeg|by Moonwatcher908|link=User:Moonwatcher908 Sf2.png|by CatMental |-| Fanart = |-| Actual Sunsets = Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Genre (Adventure)